I Love Him
by CouldWeBe
Summary: AHH! My first Fan Fiction ever! Please be nice  :   My version of the episode of Degrassi "All Falls Down"


I was running as fast as I could. I was tearing up thinking_ Eli was laying in a pool of his own blood…Fitz standing over his body wielding that stupid knife!_

I turned thanking god I was in time. I saw Eli leaning against lockers listening to his IPod. I ran up to him and tried to not scream "Come with me, Fitz has a knife!" All he did was stare. _I didn't understand why he wasn't moving, why couldn't he listen to me for once? _"This is where we run, let's go!" I tried to pull him, but he wouldn't budge.

"I'm not going to let that jerk scare me." I nearly slapped him. Why couldn't he understand I didn't want to lose him. He was the most important thing to me right now and I couldn't even stop him from being stabbed by some psycho with a knife!

"Eli he has a KNIFE!" I said screaming the last word. I try to pull again, but no use he wasn't moving. It's like he wanted this to happen. Out of nowhere I heard a voice say "Awe. Don't you two look cute." I knew it was Fitz, but I turned and looked wishing I was wrong…I wasn't.

He was smiling at us. Then he started to walk towards, I knew something bad was about to happen.

"You should go." I said. Terrified not for my life, but for Eli's.

"And let pretty boy make time with my date?" his voice dripping with sarcasm.

I tried pleading with him as I was in the way of him and Eli. "Please Fitz don't do-" but I was cut off by "SHUT UP BITCH!" I took a few steps back, realizing what Fitz had just called me.

Eli tried to push me away; I guess he wanted to be the hero. I wasn't gonna let him get killed. I wanted to stop this right here, right now. I was going to do anything to save my Eli. I heard Eli's sweet voice whispering for me to get out of here, but I wasn't leaving him.

Eli started speaking and I could hear the sincerity in his voice. "Look, I'm sorry about before, about everything. You win." I can't help thinking _isn't it a little late for apologies Eli?_

"Heard that before." Fitz was smiling psychotically and pushes him back, bumping into me forcing me a step or two back. I looked at Eli with tears in my eyes. I could tell he was fighting his own tears. "This time I'm serious."

"So am I," Fitz pushed him against the wall I grabbed Eli's hand and squeezed tightly "This has been coming for awhile."

That's when it happened. That little thought in my head. _I'll take the knife for Eli…_

I felt the cool blade enter my stomach. It didn't hurt a first. Then I fell to my knees then on my side. I heard Fitz franticly trying to say sorry and it wasn't supposed to be me. I guess I did get to save my Eli.

I kept seeing these blue and red blurry lights everywhere. I was getting scared, I couldn't find Eli. Maybe he did get stabbed. Then I heard his voice pleading for me too look at him. I couldn't really see, so I just fallowed the very low voice.

"Clare…Clare please look at me." I finally saw a very blurry form of Eli. I started feeling wetness on my face…_was he crying? _"Clare…why would you do that?"

I reach up and touch his face. He felt so warm, maybe I was just cold. I couldn't talk well, but I had to let Eli know one thing before I died.

"Eli," I whispered.

"What Clare? What is it?" He was scared. I could tell by his shaky voice.

"I love you."

I tried to stay awake to hear a response, but all I heard was "Clare I-" then everything went black. I heard no noise, I saw only black. I wondered if this was really how death was, then I was lied to my whole life. There were no pearly golden gates. Where were the angles with beautiful wings? I didn't see anything, but blackness.

It felt like years, but finally I saw something. I realized I was in a white room.

I slowly opened my eyes. There was something lying it's head on my chest. When my eyes finally adjusted I realized I was in a hospital room. _I didn't die?_ I looked down, recognizing that head. _Eli!_

"E…E..El…Eli" I couldn't talk well, again. I heard him groaning I couldn't help but smile. I was so happy I got to see him. He was waiting for me.

"Eli" I whispered again. Nudging his shoulder a little.

"Mmm…Clare?" He sounded so confused.

"Hi, Eli." I smiled lightly. He stared at me for maybe 3 seconds.

"CLARE!" He screamed. Then he threw his arms around my neck, nearly suffocating me, but in a good way. _I love how you smell Eli. _He looked at me again with tears around his eyes. "Clare Edwards! Don't you ever do something stupid like that again. Do you know how much you worried me?" I smiled. _Same old Eli._ He looked so confused. "Why the hell are you smiling? You were stabbed less than two days ago, and you smiling? You need to be put on better pills!"

I pulled him close and kissed him as hard as I could. I wanted him to know I wasn't lying when I said I loved him! I really meant it. I Love Elijah Goldsworthy! Stupid oxygen! We pulled away, both gasping for air.

Soon I heard the door open, I saw my mom standing there. She dropped her purse and ran to me; Eli was smart and got out of the way. "CLARE EDWARDS! YOU ARE GROUNED FOR EVER YOU HEAR ME? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW! AND ELI! HE WAS WORSE THAN ME! YOU ARE TO ONLY GO TO SCHOOL AND BACK NO YOU MAY NOT WALK OR RIDE YOUR BIKE. YOU RIDE THE BUS OR ELI TAKES YOU! YOU UNDERSTAND?" I was pretty sure I was deaf.

"Yes, mommy." I'm such a kiss up. Eli smiled at me.

"Oh Eli. I'm sorry, I'm sure you want to spend time with her." My mother said calmly. Wow, she must like him.

"No Mrs. Edwards. I don't want to take her away from you." He said, sadly. _Who was he kidding? He wanted to be with me forever._ I smiled at that thought. "Eli, you stayed her the whole time she was in the hospital. You nearly punched the doctor when he said only family could spend the night." _Yep, my Eli._ "I think you can spend time with her." She smiled and walked out of the room.

"Hmm, you almost punched the doctor? I smiled and wanted him to come closer to me, rather than have him on the other side of the room.

He smiled and walked to my bed, I moved over making barely enough room for him.

He laid next to me. "Clare, I would have killed the Doctor if he hadn't let me stay here with you. What if you woke up in the middle of the night? You wouldn't know where you were! Plus I love you too much to let you stay in a hospital by yourself." He smiled and I kissed him again. The kiss got heated as he put his tongue in my mouth. All of a sudden we heard a voice yell "EW! YOU GUYS ARE SICK!" _Adam._

I looked up, and was right. It was Adam. Our great friend who thought it was disgusting for us to kiss. I laughed.

"Adam!" I said.

"You didn't say my name with that much enthusiasm." Eli said with mock-hurt in his voice.

_God I love him._

"Ha-ha Eli! Hi Clare!" Adam ran up to me and gave me a hug!

I was so happy I have my two boys within my reach nice and save.

~ 2 Weeks later~

"Look at my scar Ali!" I said while lifting up my shirt. I felt arms wrap around my waist pulling down my shirt. "Now now Clare, can't have anyone else thinking they can have my girl can we? Eli said while kissing my neck.

"Ugh, Adam is right. You can't go 1 hour without kissing can you?" Ali said in disgust.

"Well…" I looked at Eli smiling.

"We can go at least 2 hours!" I smiled and kissed him.

_I love you Elijah Goldsworthy_

**Ahhh! That was my first one ever! Hope you guys liked it (:**

**Tell me what I should change :D**


End file.
